fan_j_idolfandomcom-20200214-history
Koiso Rieko
Koiso Rieko '(小磯理恵子) is a second generation of Sukusuku Sukari, an idol group under Caramel Cabaret. She joined Caramel Cabaret in 2011 as a full-time member of Sukusuku Sukari. Biography Early Life Koiso Rieko was born on October 17, 1999 in Nagano, Japan. At age 4, she took ballet lessons for 2 years. 2011 In Summer 2011, Koiso participated in the ''Sukusuku Sukari ~Suki!~ Audition, ''and successfully passed. Her audition number was #655, and was introduced at ''Sukusuku Sukari Concert Tour Natsu 2011 concert at Nippon Budokan. On November 1st, 2011, Koiso became a full-time Sukusuku Sukari and Caramel Cabaret member, along with Ichigawa Rie. On November 27, she debuted on Sukusuku Sukari's 3rd major single, and 1st digital single, Suzushii. On December 6, she and Ichigawa Rie released an introductory DVD, Hello There ~RiekoRie~. 2012 On February 26, Koiso Rieko and Eguchi Yuka presented at CaraCaba SHOP! From August to November, Koiso stood in for Fuyuki Masumi in 1st generation exclusive performances. On October 17, Koiso celebrated her birthday at events titled my birthday ~Koiso Rieko No. 13~. ''It included two events at Tokyo Bunka Kaiken. 2013 On February 15, at a handshake event, a man, later identified as Ise Tetsui, attempted to give Koiso Reiko an unwrapped, sphere-shaped chocolate candy. Security then took the candy and broke it in half, revealing a razor. Koiso was not hurt during or due to this incident. On April 28, Koiso's grandfather passed away, so she was absent from the Kyo wa Atatakai Desu ne? release event. On October 17, Koiso celebrated her birthday at events titled ''my birthday ~Koiso Rieko No. 14~. ''It included two events at Tokyo Bunka Kaiken. 2014 On February 2, Koiso attended Cabaret Kodomo Test 2014 to see her sister, Koiso Mamiko. From April to July, Koiso stood in for Fuyuki Masumi in 1st generation exclusive performances. On May 31, it was announced Koiso would be joining a subgroup titled R&R with Ichigawa Rie. R&R released their first single on July 15, titled GOOD TIME!! On October 17, Koiso celebrated her birthday at events titled ''my birthday ~Koiso Rieko No. 15~. ''It included two events at Tokyo Bunka Kaiken. 2015 On January 1. Sukusuku Sukari's 1st full album 5x the LOVE was released. Limited E's cover depicted Koiso in front and the other members in the background. On February 1, Koiso attended Cabaret Kodomo Test 2015 to see her sister, Koiso Mamiko. On May 30, Sukusuku Sukari released Champions. Limited C's "Lead Shot" included Koiso and the rest of the 2nd generation with Fuyuki Masumi. On October 17, Koiso celebrated her birthday at events titled ''my birthday ~Koiso Rieko No. 16~. ''It included two events at Bunkamura Theatre Cocoon. 2016 On January 10, Koiso and the rest of Sukusuku Sukari held an event titled ''SukuSukari Anniversary Special 2016. ''It included two performances at Sunport Hall Takamatsu Dai Hall. On January 31, Koiso attended Cabaret Kodomo Test 2016 to see her sister, Koiso Mamiko. From April to July, Koiso stood in for Fuyuki Masumi in 1st generation exclusive performances. Koiso Rieko and Fuyuki Masumi held an event titled ''1x2 ''from July 19 to 21. It included six events at Tokyo Bunka Kaikan. Ichigawa Rie made a special appearance in the night show on July 20. On October 17, Koiso celebrated her birthday at events titled ''my birthday ~Koiso Rieko No. 17~. ''It included two events at Bunkamura Theatre Cocoon. 2017 On January 1, Koiso and the rest of Sukusuku Sukari held an event titled ''SukuSukari Anniversary Special 2017. It included two performances at Sunport Hall Takamatsu Dai Hall. On February 10, Otokonoko o Maneru was released. This single centered on Koiso. Personal Life Family Her younger sister, Koiso Mamiko, was a Cabaret Kodomo from 2014-2016 until she debuted into Ω. She also has a pet dog named Shinchan. Education As of February 2017, Koiso was in her third year of high school. Friendships * Ichigawa Rie: Koiso gets along best with fellow 2nd generation member Ichigawa Rie. * Fuyuki Masumi: Koiso is great friends with 1st generation member Fuyuki Masumi. * Eguchi Yuka: Koiso sees 1st generation member Eguchi Yuka as an older sister. Name Meaning Koiso's given name, Rieko, means "child blessed with logic." Nicknames * Riri (リリ) - Official nickname given by Inoue Hikaru. * R1E- Online nickname used by fans of R&R. Profile * '''Name: '''Koiso Rieko (小磯理恵子) * '''Nicknames: '''Riri (リリ) * '''Birthday: '''October 17, 1999 * '''Birthplace: '''Nagano, Japan * '''Blood Type: '''O * '''Height: '''150cm * '''Western Zodiac: '''Libra * '''Eastern Zodiac: '''Rabbit * '''Caramel Cabaret Status: ** 2011-11-01: Full Sukusuku Sukari Member * 'Years in Sukusuku Sukari: '''5 years * '''Sukasuka Sukari Color: ' ** Pink (2011-present) * 'Audition Song: '''Dekoboko Seventeen by Tanpopo# Discography Solo Songs * None Currently Solo DVDs * None Currently Caramel Drizzle DVDs * 2012.11.01 my birthday ~Koiso Rieko No. 13~ * 2013.11.01 my birthday ~Koiso Rieko No. 14~ * 2014.11.01 my birthday ~Koiso Rieko No. 15~ * 2015.11.01 my birthday ~Koiso Rieko No. 16~ * 2016.01.04 SukuSukari Anniversary Special 2016 ''(with Sukusuku Sukari) * 2016.07.25 1x2 (with Fuyuki Masumi and Ichigawa Rie) * 2016.11.01 my birthday ~Koiso Rieko No. 17~ * 2017.01.04 SukuSukari Anniversary Special 2017 (with Sukusuku Sukari) TV Programs * 2016- caramel cabana Radio * 2011-2012 Sukusuki Suka2 =